MegamanX8:Tidal Wave of Power
by Mistress of Darkness322
Summary: the Battles contiune...a new evil is up...and more Biological Weapons of Destruction Megaman xover wit Yugioh flames are welcome 'NUFF SAID NEW CHAPPY UP other one was deleted XD i think i wrote more expresivly but anyway R
1. Enconter of the weapon

Mistress:Hey my First Fic so plz Review and Flames are welcome ^_^ i love flamez  
  
Zero:O____O okay The Mistress of Egyptian Dragon Gods Dun own Megaman or Yugioh but she owns:Yajin,Starlight,Danger,Clare And Agent –E (Agent-E is my bro's character so i currently own him though XD)  
  
Alia:Red Alert this is a crossover of yugioh and Megamna even though yugioh is mentioned in LATER CHAPTERS so dun bug The Mistress...SUE HER!!!!  
  
Mistress:SUE ME YOU'LL ONLY GET A BLUE ROCK AND A GAMEBOY ADVANCE  
  
Axl:On wit the Fic XD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two girls were running down the halls,aperently they were twins Starlight&Danger.they reached their destination  
  
Star:Commander Axl  
  
Danger:Commander X  
  
Star: Commander Zero  
  
Danger: Commander Agent-E  
  
"THE ENEMY MAVERICKS ARE ATTACKING AN ABANDONED LAB CONTANING "THREE ULTIMATE BIOLOGICAl-WEAPONS OF DESTRUTION" TWO HAVE ALREADY BEEN TAKEN,REPORT A.S.A.P!!"they both said in unsion  
  
Zero:*spitts out his coffee*BLAH...WHAT!!  
  
X:WHY CAN'T THERE BE PEACE IN THIS WORLD!!  
  
Agent-E:LET'S GET TO IT UNITS GET READY  
  
Axl and Agent-E finally got their own unit Axl is the Commander of the 11th Unit and Agent-E is the Commander of the 4th unit...they all ran to the comunnication room  
  
Alia:Hunters the old ruins of Doctor Wily's son Snipe was descovered by enemy mavericks and searching for a Biological weapon,they've already taken two...it's best if you leave the units out of this one because their middle- class mavericks plus the units are recovering from the last Battle of Titans.........your mission is destroy the mavericks and recover the biological-weapon  
  
All 4 commanders:WE'RE ON IT  
  
With that they teleport to the location to see burning buildings and bodeis of humans and reploids from the nearby care-centre Zero:look at this mess  
  
X:LOOK GUYS!!  
  
They all see a girl run slickfully from shots and dodging them easly...soon she is hit by a massive cannon falling into the mud  
  
Axl:i dun remember Alia senting other hunters  
  
Agent-E:SHE'S NOT A HUNTER!!LET'S HELP HER  
  
The girl who got shot stood on her feet only to fall down,The hunters ran to the mavericks iniciating the battle...a beep was heard from Agent-E's communication sistem on his arm,it was Alia giving them information  
  
mavericks are identified as Kickbox Rungor former- kickbox champion and Lilypad Ilusionist late Axle the Red's sister...the girl you just ran into IS the biological-weapon we're looking for...recover her!I'm breacking contact//  
  
Axl:NO WAY SHE CAN'T BE-  
  
Zero:Don't judge looks  
  
X:let's go  
  
Agent-E was far ahead from the hunters and was trying to hit Rungor with his staff but she was to fast.the droped kicked him and sended him to a wall.Zero and X soon joined in..Zero took out his saber and lily took out her vine whip and caught X off-gaurd grabing him but was stoped by zero slashing it in half...but it growed back to original size.Back at E's fight Axl was atempting to shoot the maverick but kept failing,Agent-E got to his feet and used his staff to trip Rungor leaving her off-guard for Axl to shoot her with his Explosion gun destroying her.they run to the other fight to find Zero&X tangled in vines shooting from lilypad...until they all hear a scream  
  
???:STOP THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It came from the girl they encontered earler,she dashed towards lilypad and glared at her with pure black eyes showing her hand pointing her finger at Zero&X.soon lily's eyes turned black dropping Zero and X  
  
Agent-E:what the F-  
  
???:DANGER CLAW!  
  
The girl's hands turned into massive claws,she dashed toward lily and was caught out of sight until she apeared behind lily...lily was soon slashed into5 peices,the Hunters were amazed to see such speed and precisness(sp?) 


	2. Moment of Peace and War

SORRY for that i was mad and now let's go on for this chapter...I FORGOT IRIS IS ALIVE!  
  
~~~~~ In a misterious white room was a body...uncounsious needles pearcing her body in each limb of her body inculing her back neck,a mirror facing her direction,she was lying on a test table Her eyes suddenly opened a lifeless blue and turned back to a blooded- red...her name was revealed on a screen in the observation room next to the one she was in...there the hunters were looking at her profile  
  
Agent-E:So...Clare is a human with incredeble powers,yet she still doesn't know  
  
Zero:Correction here in her egyptian file says SHE was and still is the defender of a special clan named Chaos Dragons...she is also the Princess of Egypt Sister of the Great Pharoah Atemu and she used them for good  
  
X:There's an article about her that came 6 years ago it says  
  
"DOCTOR SNIPE C. WILY RESURECTS PRINCESS OF EGYPT" 'The infamous Dr.Wily becames famous resurecting a woman from the year 5000 a.C. For such succesful experiment he was rewarded a statue located and will be constructed in the local amusment park and contract to the H.A.R.U.L.S(Humans And Reploids United Laboratory of Science)' the rest is blurry and stained  
  
Agent-E:There's another one a day after her resurection  
  
"EXPERIMENT GOS BERSERK"  
  
'The experiment Dr.Wily resurected has gone berserk.Current scientists of H.A.R.U.L.S say "We have done a research on her and found nothing she could have been defending herself in aother world and is confused"she had the whole building burned down and covered in the eternal darkness she created...she said in front of the citizens and reploids 'FOR YOU ALL CAN BURN IN THE SHADOW REALM FOR ETERNITY AND REGRET EVER HURTING MY PEOPLE" Dr.Wily died that day in the burn down...she was finaly captured that day by reploid oficials and consealed never to enter this world.Many have comented that she was killed along with her people,friends and family by an unknown person that feasted for her's and other two men's power,known to be leaders of Egyptian Clans' that's it  
  
Zero:We don't know if that she changed and STILL she could bee virus infected  
  
Axl:I don't think so  
  
Agent-E;What makes you think that?  
  
Axl:It...It gives me a feeling that..we can trust her and she might help us  
  
Zero:We have to make sure she doesn't go berserk so we have to check on her constantly without or with virus we don't know how she'll react to us...remember she's from a different time  
  
Axl:Alia click at the other file next to it...WHAT!?HE...HE LOOKS LIKE ME!  
  
The file they were observing was The document of Clare's Priest and Preiestess,the names they encountered were:Axlexer,Xaaviar,Sanderin, Angelia Her brother and sisters were:Yami,Yajin and Iris Iris was amazed to see that Clare,her sister was alive and didn't reconzed her until now...At this time Clare had already breaken the needles and burn down the security sistem,causing the computer to go berserk  
  
Master Computer:ALERT OBSERVATION ROOM CONTROL DENIED...SHUTING DOWN  
  
Clare:YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR THE PAINED YOU CAUSED ME  
  
Clare started to burn things down...The screams of help from reploids that don't fight...blood flyed onto the walls of corridors...the hunters got into accion...Axl was not paying atention to the fight looking blanklessly to the floor  
  
Zero:AXL!AXL!AXL RESPONED TO ME!  
  
X:THERE IS NO TIME LET'S GO  
  
X took the lead and charged his shot and blasted her,Clare didn't see it coming and got hit into the wall...Zero then dashed up to her and slashed but she cought it with her enormous claws she took her free hand and slashed Zero across the chest leaving three big marks on his armor as well as throwing him to the ground.Agent-E was next he took out his staff atemting to hit her.Every time he swang she dodged perfectly,X as so as he charged up he took her off gaurd and blasted her again.She got up and flashed her red eyes...her body started to grow a dark red and black swirling into thin air She closed her eys and lifted her her left hand  
  
Clare:Had enough?  
  
Agent-E:Yeah i had enough of you  
  
Agent-E,X and Zero changed armors geting to a battle position  
  
A shot has heard and a bullet pearced her chest...the hutners turned to see who it was and saw Axl.he ran to her kneeling down to her,next thing he knows the girl was hugging him tightly crying softly digging her head into his chest  
  
Clare:Don't...don't let them kill me again...No not again...I DON'T WANT TO GET SEALED...it felt lonely waiting until a friend comes  
  
Axl returns to her by hugging her back slightly not knowing why she's acting this way,she lifts her head...Blue meets Green  
  
Axl:Let's get you cleaned up and checked on  
  
Iris:I'll take care of her Axl  
  
Clare:Iris..how can you be alive if...he killed you  
  
Iris:i don't understand ether but i'm glad your here...lil Sis  
  
Clare:true  
  
Iris:come...let's get you cleaned 


End file.
